The Files of Scrollos: Heroic Warriors.
by Brimstone
Summary: In the Files of Scrollos I have recreated the histories of the Masters of the Universe characters for my fan fiction.


**__**

The Files of Scrollos.

Heroic Warriors

He-man/Prince Adam.

Adam is the son of King Randor and Queen Marlena. Adam also has a twin sister Princess Adora would later become She-Ra.

Like any royal child Adam had a strict upbringing especially after Hordak stole Adora when they were both babies.Adam was made to train harder than most students do by his father in many things for most of his life.

When Adam turned fifteen he met Duncan then the Royal Captain of the Guards and one of Eternia's best young scientists and inventor. Duncan immediately began training Adam in science and weaponry. Later Adam began to train with Duncan's daughter Teela in the arts of hand to hand combat. Adam soon began to grow tired of always training and started to skip his lessons.

Much to the disapproval of King Randor and even Teela Adam started to spend more and more time in the palace library studying books based on Eternia's history.

Shortly after his eighteenth birthday Duncan now the palace Man-At-Arms took Adam deep in to Evergreen forest. Where they found the legendary Castle Grayskull.

After entering the castle Adam met the Sorceress the guardian of Grayskull. The Sorceress informed Adam of his destiny and gave him the Sword of Power.

Now whenever Adam holds the Sword of Power high in the air and calls out…

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL……….I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

Adam becomes He-man the most powerful man in the universe and the champion of Eternia.

Over the years He-man has faced many threats to the safety and peace of Eternia. But none have been more deadly than Skeletor the Lord of all the evil forces on Eternia. He-man and Skeletor have battled countless times. The most memorable battle was when Skeletor tried to trick the highly advanced Primians in to attacking Castle Grayskull in their giant battle ship.

Adam shocked all of his friends and family when he threw himself in to the transporter beam in an attempt to stop Skeletor from fleeing on the giant spacecraft. 

Once aboard the ship Adam transformed in to He-man in front of Skeletor. However the transformation was different and He-man was forever changed.

After arriving at Primus Skeletor fled to the mutant's stronghold on Denbria. Joining the Galactic Warriors He-man vowed that he would stay on Primus to make sure that Skeletor could never use the advanced technology that he found to destroy Eternia or his new home of Primus. 

* * *

**__**

King Randor. 

King Randor is one of two sons born to the legendary King Miro. Randor and Keldor were very competitive growing up, while Keldor was the eldest of the two Randor was seen as the most responsible of the two and despite tradition Randor would become King once Miro gave up the crown.

This made Keldor extremely jealous of Randor so he began to search out possible ways to overthrow Miro and take his place as ruler of Eternia even if it meant using outlawed dark magic.

Randor discovered his brother's secret and immediately informed King Miro. Both Miro and Randor raced to Keldor's hiding place. Once there they found Keldor in the middle of casting a dark magic spell. When Miro confronted his son Keldor lost control of his spell and a fire broke out which only Randor survived.

When Randor woke he found that Keldor was missing and that Miro had been murdered. The only other thing Randor found in the debris was the remains of Keldor's spell book with the prophecy about a living skeleton bringing evil to Eternia.

Once Randor became King of Eternia Randor became obsessed with finding his missing brother and bring him to justice for the murder of his father.

It was while Randor was following one of the many sightings of Keldor Randor saw an object fall from the sky. Following the object to where it crashed Randor discovered a space ship in flames.

Racing in to the burning ship Randor rescued all but two of the six-man crew. As he accompanied the survivors back to the city of Eternos Randor fell in love the ships captain. Marlena.

Despite beeing told that Marlena would die from her injuries King Randor nursed her back to health. Once Marlena was healthy once more she and King Randor married and had two children. Adam and Adora.

It was about this time that the Horde tried to invade Eternia. Never willing to back down from any threat Randor led his armies in the battle to drive the Horde's forces led by Hordak the horrible and mysterious Skeletor from Eternia.

During the battle both Skeletor and Hordak broke in to the royal nursery in the attempt to steal both of Randor's children. But Man-At-Arms foiled them, however they did manage to take Adora.

After driving the Horde from Eternia Randor returned to Eternos to discover Adora had been taken and that Hordak had abandoned Skeletor on Eternia. Rembering the prophecy he found in Keldor's destroyed spell book Randor immediately set out to find Skeletor and force him to reveal the location of his missing daughter.

After a fruitless search for many years Randor was forced to return to Eternos. Determined that the same fate would not happen to Adam Randor put his son through strict training sessions in self-defence and hand to hand combat. Randor became more and more demanding of Adam and had become less tolerant of Adam's lack of discipline and began to wish Adam was more like He-man without realising that his son is really the champion of Eternia.

* * *

**__**

Queen Marlena.

Before arriving on Eternia and becoming Queen, Marlena was a NASA pilot from a long line of astronaughts. After years of training Marlena was chosen to be the captain of an experimental spacecraft which would be able to break the space time barrier.

During the mission Marlena discovered evidence of sabotage. Before she could do anything about the sabotage the ship lurched through a wormhole and crashed on the planet of Eternia.

After being rescued from the burning ship along with three others of the six-man crew by King Randor Marlena was taken to the city of Eternos.

As Randor nursed Marlena back to health she fell in love with the young king. Soon they were married and she gave birth to Adam and Adora.

During the Horde invasion the evil Hordak stole Adora from the royal nursery. While Randor's quest to find Hordak's partner Skeletor and any information on their missing daughter took the king away for awhile. Marlena was left to care for Adam on her own.

After Randor returned Eternos and began to train Adam, Marlena to come to terms with her loss contacted her former crew members and together they began to rebuild their ship in the hope of finding who sabotaged the ship and why.

Once the ship had been built Marlena discovered disturbing evidence about the saboteur's identity. Confronting the saboteur Marlena sent him to the royal jail but even though Queen Marlena has made a comfortable life for herself on Eternia. She still hopes to one-day return to Earth to inform her superiors at NASA about the sabotage to the ship and the ones that have infiltrated NASA itself. 

* * *

**__**

Man-At-Arms.

Born in the village of Barka Duncan grew up interested in science and wanted to be an inventor. But since his father was in the Royal Guards Duncan followed tradition and joined the Royal Guards as well.

As a cadet Duncan quickly rose through the ranks all the time finding time to study science and began to start to invent things. Once his studies were over Duncan became Captain of the Guard.

When the Horde invaded Eternia Duncan led the Royal Guard in to battle in the name of King Randor. It was during the invasion that Duncan came to the rescue of a small fishing village under attack from Horde forces.

Duncan drove the Horde's forces away from the village. As Duncan was escorting the survivors of the fishing village through Evergreen forest away from the battle Duncan stumbled across the location of the legendary Castle Grayskull, which had been hidden for centuries. Feeling that the castle was a safe place to hide from the Horde Duncan forced his way in to the castle and led the survivors to safety.

Once inside the castle the mystical spirits that had lain dormant contacted a young woman named Teelina and empowered her with the power of Grayskull transforming her in to the Sorceress. Once the transformation had been completed the Sorceress use her newfound powers to chase off the Horde troops tracking the villagers through the forest.

Once they were safe again the Sorceress then informed Duncan of the plan by Hordak and Skeletor to steal the royal twins Adam and Adora.

Duncan raced to the palace just as Hordak took Adora from her crib. Using one of his inventions Duncan scared off Hordak and captured Skeletor before they could take Adam as well. Duncan immediately chased after Hordak but lost site of the leader of the Horde.

During the search for Adora the Sorceress contacted Duncan and led him to Snake Mountain the stronghold of the Horde.

Seeing that his forces had been defeated Hordak prepared to return to the Horde controlled world of Etheria. Duncan and the Sorceress confronted Hordak just as he opened a gateway to Etheria and escaped.

For a year Duncan joined King Randor's quest to search for the missing Adora. When Duncan returned to the city of Eternos he was called to Grayskull once more.

When Duncan arrived at the castle the Sorceress informed him that she had given birth to a daughter not long ago. The Sorceress also informed Dunacn that the price of beeing the guardian of Grayskull meant that she had to give up any ties she had to mortal life including her daughter Teela. The Sorceress asked Duncan that because her husband Teela's farther had been killed during the Horde invasion if Duncan would bring up Teela as his own child and to ensure her safety the Sorceress asked that Duncan would never reveal that she was Teela's mother. Duncan reluctantly agreed and took Teela back to his home village of Barka.

Over the years as Teela grew Duncan gave up his position as Captain of the Guard to concentrate on bringing up his daughter and continue his work on his inventions. Once Teela was old enough to reward her bravery in defending the village Duncan allowed Teela to join the Royal Guard Cadets.

Duncan soon became the royal Man-At-Arms and one day King Randor asked him to train his son Adam. Duncan agreed and began training Adam along side Teela.

When Adam turned eighteen the Sorceress contacted Duncan again and asked him to bring Adam to Castle Grayskull so that the prince could fulfil his destiny as He-man.

Duncan has now become one of Eternia's greatest inventors. The many vehicles and weaponry has helped He-man and the Heroic Warriors many times in the battle against the forces of evil.

* * *

**__**

Teela.

Just after Teela was born the Sorceress called Man-At-Arms to castle Grayskull. Once there the Sorceress informed Man-At-Arms that because she was chosen to be the guardian of Grayskull she would have to give up any ties to the mortal world this included her daughter Teela. Because Teela's farther the Sorceress's husband had died in the battle with the Horde the Sorceress then asked Man-At-Arms to bring up Teela as his own and to keep the fact that she was Teela's real mother.

Man-At-Arms reluctantly agreed and took Teela back to his home village Barka. As Teela grew up in Barka Man-At-Arms began training her in the art of combat and self-defence. When Teela turned fourteen Man-At-Arms left the village to accompany King Randor on a quest.

One day while Man-At-Arms was away the village came under attack from a band of raiders. Using the skills Man-At-Arms had taught her Teela led the villagers in defence of the village and held the raiders at bay until Man-At-Arms returned with his forces and drove away the raiders.

To reward Teela's bravery Man-At-Arms allowed Teela to join the Royal Guard Cadets when she turned fifteen.

As Teela trained with her farther to expand the training she got in the cadets she met King Randor's son Prince Adam. At the request of King Randor both Adam and Teela did extra training with Man-At-Arms in the art of hand to hand combat and science while continuing their studies in the cadets.

While in the cadets Teela became close to a cadet called Barkus. But when Teela found that Barkus had become jealous of her relationship with Adam Teela confronted Barkus and warned him away from the young prince. This made Barkus even more jealous and one day while Adam accompanied the cadets on a training exercise in the Evergreen forest Barkus led Adam in to a trap.

Once Teela found out about Barkus's plan Teela raced to the rescue of Adam and rescued the prince from the savage beast, which Barkus had set upon him. When the cadets returned to the city of Eternos and the cadet's instructors found out what Barkus had done Barkus was expelled from the cadets and banished from the city.

Because of Teela's actions Teela was awarded with the King's highest honors and given the position as Adam's bodyguard. Teela not overly pleased with her new duties concentrated hard on her studies and rose through the ranks of the cadets to become the Captain of the Guard.

Unable to shake her duties as Adam's bodyguard Teela was escorting Adam through Evergreen forest when the city of Eternos came under attack from the mysterious evil warrior Skeletor. Racing back to the palace Teela immediately attacked Skeletor while Adam ran off.

Teela being no match for Skeletor's power was almost defeated when He-man rescued her from Skeletor's clutches.

Over the years as Teela fought along side He-man and the Heroic Warriors Teela's feelings for He-man grew stronger. However her feelings for Adam continued to be one of annoyance all the time remaining unaware that both He-man and Adam are the same person.

* * *

To Be continued. 

**__**


End file.
